Icy Skin
by aBunnyWhoReads
Summary: Elsa Arendelle is starting her sophomore year at Auradon Prep. She hopes for another year of peaceful isolation. Too bad her sister and school badass Jack Frost have other plans for her. Meanwhile the school is hiding something and they need Jack Frost to stop it. But why?
1. Welcome Back!

**Hello guys I'm GravityRabbit author of Icy Skin. I originally wrote this back in 2015 at the age of 16/17. The account I had then I no longer know the password to or have access to the email so I'm re-uploading and continuing the series on my new Account "aBunnyWhoReads." A big thank you for my loyal followers who encouraged me to continue writing, if it wasn't for you guys I would of never started back up again. Love ya and enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the story.**

* * *

Elsa quietly packed her bags with clothing and school supplies. She wasn't ready for her sophomore year of high school. She barely survived last year trying to control her emotions and not cause a freak blizzard. Her school year would have been fine last year if it hadn't been for Jack Freaking Frost. That guy had it out for her ever since she transferred to the damned boarding school. She was surprised when the schools scariest guy decided to make her his number one target. At first glance he looked like just some really hot guy girls might go up to and ask out. His tall height, strong muscular but not too meaty arms from years of playing hockey. And let's not forget his pure white spiked down hair. He looked like angel but was down right a devil. She tried telling the guidance counselor of his tormenting once but the moment she said his name the guy freaked out and threw her out his office. So much for guidance.

Zipping up the last suitcase a soft tap sounded on the heavy bedroom door.

"Elsa dad said be down stairs in ten minutes we're leaving" came the voice of her younger by one year sister Anna.

"Thank you, I'll be down in a moment" Elsa replied.

"Do you need any help?" Anna asked through the locked door. "I'm really good at packing stuff, check my closet!"Anna paused for a moment. "Actually...don't do that. It's really crowded."

"No, I can do it myself. I will see you downstairs."

"Ok bye…" Anna's soft voice mumbled as she turned and left.

She sighed as she heard Anna's footsteps fade away. She hated being like this with her sister, but she had no choice. She couldn't risk the incident happening ever again.

Ten minutes later all her and her sisters bags were placed in the car. Thanking the driver they buckled up and left for their boarding school Auradon Prep. Trying to ignore the awkward silence Elsa Popped in her headphones and played a random song on her phone. Lost in thought Elsa thought back to how things use to be. Her and Anna were the closest any sisters could ever be. Whenever Elsa didn't have lessons to become the future CEO of their dad's company, she and Anna would sneak outside and make snowmen, discuss crushes on boys, or lip sync to trendy pop songs

But everything changed once Elsa hit puberty. It was then powers she didn't even know she had sparked inside of her. Suddenly she could freeze things and create snow out of nothing but air. Freaked out but excited she showed her parents who for her own good forced her to keep her powers a secret. Anna loved Elsa's powers and convinced her to use them in the private woods beyond the backyard. One day the girls were arguing in the backyard about something she couldn't even remember. Elsa furious, tried to shoot a giant snowball at Anna. But instead her powers spiraled out of control and hit Anna right in the face with frostbite. The frostbite affected her brain and she was rushed to the hospital.

The doctors managed to save her but the experience was so traumatic for her that she couldn't even remember that Elsa had powers anymore. After that their parents gave Elsa a new life modo and insured it was drilled into her head.

"Conceal don't feel" Elsa whispered quietly to herself.

She focused on the scenery outside, they were almost at the school. Her parents sent her away for her freshman year to a school up north where it was almost always cold so her little mishaps could be mistaken for the cold climate of the area. There Elsa could continue to focus on her studies and not be have to worry so much of her secret being revealed. This year Anna was finally a freshman so she would be a student at Elsa's boarding school. Sadly this would only make it harder for Elsa to ignore Anna if she was in the same school as her. Especially since their parents specifically asked for them to share a dorm room together.

As they got close to the school Elsa pulled out her pale blue silk gloves she almost always wore at school. They helped conceal her powers and if anyone asked she could just say her hands get cold easy.

Elsa's POV

After arriving to school and spending two hours unpacking our bags Anna forced/guilted me into showing her around school. Before we left I readjusted my bun while Anna hummed something about meeting the love of her life today. I wonder how my sister stayed so naive all these years.

"Ready to go Elsa?" Anna chirped happily, she seemed in a better mood suddenly….weird.

"Yeah I guess" I lead Anna out of the dorms and around campus showing her the different courtyards. "Our school has 7 different courtyards. Each courtyard was given a name by students long before us. Rose Garden is where students go to hook up or make out, whatever you call it. You are not allowed to step foot there."

"But-" Started Anna.

"No exceptions" I cut her off. Spring is a courtyard filled with different flowers that bloom throughout the year. But trust me when I say don't go there in Spring, Bees everywhere." I stopped for a moment and pointed to large area with a fountain. That place is just known as the fountain, people go there to hangout and study with friends. Some people believe that the wishes come true at that fountain."

Anna Looked excited "Do they?" she smiled so innocently at me.

"No" Her face dropped, "I'm kidding" I half smiled "I don't know if they come true or not. But let's keep going you can learn about the rest of the courtyards on your own. Let's go inside the school." I led her into the front entrance with thankfully was unlocked so the freshman could look around and get to know where their classes are. "Let's stop by the front office so you can get your schedule." After receiving our schedules Anna decided she wanted to explore the school by herself so we agreed to meet in the dorms so we could go to the dining hall together. "Be there at 5 o'clock!" I reminded her one last time as she ran off on her own.

I walked out the building and sat in an empty area of the courtyard closest to the girls dorms, Tree Blossom. An area surrounded by cherry blossom trees that had a couple of benches so one could sit. The trees weren't in bloom since the season was long over but I liked the bare branches. I started looking through my class schedule when a hand reached out and snatched it from me. "What the-" I stopped when I looked up. In front of me was the smirking face of Jack Frost as he looked through my schedule.

"Looks like we have all the same classes Ice Queen" Jack winked as he tossed the paper into my lap. I sat frozen in place, maybe if I blinked he'd disappear. Blink. It didn't work.

"What's wrong Icy? The thought of my hotness in everyone of your classes has made you speechless?" He said as he took a seat next to me and draped his arm around my shoulder. I glared at him and shoved his arm off of me as I stood up.

"No, actually I am angry and shocked that you have classes with me. And don't think I've forgotten of all the bad stuff you did to me last year. Actually not just me but everyone you like to pull your "pranks" on." I started to walk away but he followed after me.

"Oh you're not really bothered about that right, it was just some fun." I stopped and he stopped with me.

I turned to him arms crossed trying by best not to turn him into a human Popsicle. "I don't like your type of fun Jack. Can't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything to you."

Jack seemed surprised for a moment but regained that stupid smirk of his on his face. "Your reactions are so cute I can't help but mess with you" I don't know why, but it made my face feel hot.

"You're so infuriating!" I yelled at him. digging my nails into my palms I tried to calm myself down. The temperature in the air growing colder.

Jack just chuckled. "I'm glad you feel that way because I've decided-"

"Decided what? To set the school on fire?"

He grinned "Nope. Fire isn't really my thing."

"Oh right sorry I forgot captain of the hockey team you prefer beating people with sticks and pucks." I said sarcastically

"Yes and I have decided to give you the honor of being my girlfriend." He grinned wickedly.

My face paled and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating. "Your what?" I whispered.

Jack threw his arm back around me pulling me to his chest so close I could smell his cologne. He might call me the ice queen but sometimes he made my face feel anything but. "My new girlfriend. That way I can see even more of your reactions." My face became one with the color red.

I quickly shoved him of of me and fled to the dorms, "Bye!"

"See you tomorrow in class babe" he called after me. Causing people to stare.

Once I was safely beneath my covers I let Jack's words sink in. I Elsa Arendelle was Jack Frost's, the scariest most imitating son of the devil himself...girlfriend. This is quite a way to kick off the school year...

I'm Fucked.


	2. Hypocrite

Jack Frost was feeling pretty good about himself right now. He had just gotten the girl he had a crush on for the past year to be his girlfriend. Sure he kinda forced her into it but hey, whatever works. She looked so cute when she was terrified. He could have kissed her but thought better of it since she looked like she was going to bolt at any second. Too think after spending a year of teasing her so she'd notice him all he had to do is tell her she was his and it happened. It wasn't like he planned to do it so early in the year, and especially not in that way. It just sort of came out of his mouth and he went with it. Now he just has to figure out what to do next.

 **Jack's POV**

"Jack...Jack...JACK!" Snapping out of my thoughts I glared at my new "roommate" Hiccup.

The lanky boy paled when I looked at him.

"What do you want?" I hissed, the dude looked like he was about to piss himself.

"W-well you w-were s-smilling to yourself over t-there I-I just wanted t-to tell you dinner s-started" he stuttered out panicked. Shit. he must have seen me smiling like a creep. My ears burned

I coughed trying to hide my embarrassment "Thank you". He excused himself and ran straight out of the room.

"Wimp" I mumbled after him. My stomach started to grumble. To the mess hall I guess.

 **Hiccup POV**

I ran straight out of my dorm room, in a very man like way I might add, and quickly snuck into Mr. North's office. Mr. North is the principal at Auradon Prep. He is originally from Russia and secretly also the leader of the Guardians junior branch. A small and very secret organisation that handles the world's supernatural and myths. Which I happen to be a member of and the number one dragon rider. Mr. North noticed me right away. Seems I interrupted a meeting with the other members.

"Hiccup, I'm surprised to see you in here. Shouldn't you be trying to recruit Jack Frost?" he asked while the others turned to look at us interested in our conversation.

"Ha ha yeah about that… do we really need him that badly?" I chuckled. "I mean we got a pretty good team already, right guys?" I turned looking at the other members for some help. One of them stepped up thankfully.

"I agree with hiccup. Jack Frost is too unpredictable to make a guardian." Spoke Aster Bunnymund one of the older members of our group and our school's on campus security guard/ head of detention.

"See, he gets it we can do this own our own. We just need some extra training an-" I was cut off.

"Enough!" North called getting our attention, "It doesn't matter if none of ya think he's not right for the job" he paused for a moment looking around the room. "The man in the moon believes Jack Frost is. So he's going to be a guardian." He sat down in his office chair. "You're all dismissed, go eat. I heard they're serving a welcome back feast in the mess hall." All the members started to leave including me.

"Not you Hiccup, I want you to stay behind." After everyone left North motioned for me to sit down so I did.

"Look before you say anything that guy is a nightmare. I've almost had my head bitten off by a Changewing before and that was less terrifying than speaking to Frost." I stressed.

"Jack isn't a nightmare Hiccup, Pitch is. And if we don't get Jack on our side soon then Pitch will take over and turn the world into a living nightmare for everyone." He leaned back into his chair in deep thought.

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there? Jack isn't just some normal guardian is he?"

"No guardian is normal" He chuckled avoiding my question.

"You know what I mean. If he is so important as to defeat Pitch than what is he?"

North sighed finally giving in. "Alright I should have known you'd be too smart to not look further into things. You've always been pretty nosy. Jack's fate is to be the guardian of fun. He is a winter spirit" To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"The guardian of fun?" I whispered, "There's gotta be some mistake! More like the guardian of pranks or destruction!" I stood up out of my chair.

"Calm down hiccup, you look like you're about to have a heart attack!"

"A winter spirit! Jack Frost is a winter spirit! I can't even begin to imagine that." I was pacing the floor now. "But then again he is captain of the hockey team. And he wears only a blue hoodie to keep warm in the winter," I was mumbling to myself.

"Look Hiccup it's not even the first day of school. Give Jack another chance, be his friend, he could use one. And then you can tell him about us, but you need to do it soon." He stood up and lead me to the door holding it open for me.

"Why can't you do it?" I pleaded.

"I'm very busy now out you go" North pushed me out his office.

"But-" he slammed the door shut. "Gahhhh!" frustrated I left for the mess hall to get whatever was left to eat before it was all gone.

 **At the Mess Hall**

After grabbing a couple things to eat I sat down at a table with a few of the other members of the Guardians mainly the dragon riders.

Sighing I sat down next to Astrid the second best rider of our group.

"Tough talk with North huh" whispered Astrid.

"Like you wouldn't believe" I grumbled.

"Well I think you might have a way to become his friend" she leaned over towards me.

"Oh really how?" I took a huge bite out of a turkey leg. Rich kid school food is awesome.

She got close to my ear and whispered, "Rumor has it he has a HUGE crush on Elsa Arendelle."

"So?" I looked at her.

"He asked her out today".

"That explains why he was smiling like an idiot in our dorm," I continued eating.

Astrid seemed pretty annoyed with me now. "If you give him dating advice for Elsa he will become your friend."

I started to choke. After I could finally breathe again I finally spoke. "Are you crazy? What do I know about women?"

"Nothing" she hissed, where did that come from? "I'm going to give you advice to give to him. Obviously you can't be trusted to give any. Lucky for you Jack is even worse with girls than you are."

"Gee thanks" and with that we continued with dinner.

 **Anna POV**

Today is probably one of the most important days of my life. Today I start school with my older sister Elsa. I made a vow to myself during the summer that this will be the year I finally bring my sister out of her shell. No more ignoring me or shutting me out of her life. I tried my best this summer to get her to hangout with me but she stayed cooped up in her room the whole time. But secretly behind her back I convinced my parents that me and Elsa Just had to share a dorm at school.

Point 1 for Anna! Too bad on the way to school she ignored me. But I did convince her to show me around school. After that seeing that she was bored we parted ways so I could explore the school a bit on my own. Meet the one maybe?

Well actually I did bump into my prince! I fell back from the force and grabbed on to him which made him almost fall too but he managed to save both of us from falling. And he was gorgeous. I said it out loud on accident but he seemed to not notice. It went a little like…

"Are you okay" Asked the still unknown stranger.

"Um yep! Fine actually, you're gorgeous, wait no ignore that. Not that you aren't...Can I be let up now?" Yep I'm a smooth mother fudger. Insert my deal with it shades now.

"Sorry, I'm Hans Isles" he smiled, his face looks so pretty. Wait introduce yourself!

"I'm Anna Arendelle" yes perfect didn't make a fool of myself this time.

"You mean the heir of the Arendelle company?"

"Oh no, that's my older sister Elsa, if you would have done this to her all Hell would have broke loose, Yikes."

"I'm happy it was you then" He smiled at me again!

After that we chatted for about an hour and he asked me to be his girlfriend!

I called Elsa to come out the dormhouse to meet him. She didn't seem to be in a good mood but I sure was.

"Elsa I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend Hans Isles" Elsa looked shocked.

"Hello it's an honor to meet Anna's sister" Hans held out his hand to shake.

Elsa seemed to have snapped out of her shock and leaned towards me.

"Anna may I talk to you?" she looked to Hans then back to me "Alone."

"No" I held onto Hans arm, "whatever you say to me you can say to the both of us.

"Fine, but you asked for it. You can't go out with a guy you just met an hour and a half ago. Plus he has squirrels on the side of his face. And if that isn't enough for you he's daddy's rival's son. Now if you'll excuse me, it's dinner time." And with that she walked away to eat.

I followed after her angrily leaving Hans behind. "Elsa how could you!?" I started "he was so cute and you have to go and ruin it!"

"He's a junior and known around the school as a guy who dates girls with rich daddies so he'll become a wealthy son in law. He's the 14th son so there's no way he'd inherit the business so he tries to marry into someone else's. He was just using you Anna." She stopped and looked at me. "You have to be careful about guys you choose to date."

"It was true love!" I exclaimed.

She sighed "Oh Anna what do you know about true love?"

"More than you who chooses to shut everybody out!" I regretted the words the moment I said them when I saw the hurt on Elsa's face. "Oh Elsa, I'm sorry I didn't mean too. I was just really upset and it kinda slipped out."

"It's okay Anna… Let's just go eat now." After that we sat at a table alone until a handsome white haired guy set his food tray next to Elsa. Making her blush at how close he sat next to her.

"Elsa, who is this?" I motioned towards the boy next to her.

Before she could answer me he reached out and put his arm around her. "I'm Jack Frost, Elsa's boyfriend."

"Elsa you're dating Jack Frost!" I yelled and the whole cafeteria turned to stare at us but I didn't care I was into much shock. If Elsa talked to me at all during the summer it was to tell me to stay far away from Jack Frost the school's over the top prankster and scariest don't want to get on his bad side guy at school.

Elsa glared at Jack "I never agreed to dating."

He just smirked back at her "and I never heard a no."

"So much for being careful about who you date. Huh sis?" I stated smugly.

This is going to be quite a year.


End file.
